


In which I disrespect a religion and a fandom in one story

by iamnumb2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Grammer, Blasphemy, M/M, Short Chapters, This is fucking hilarious, bad spelling, but I’ll be laughing on the way down, if I have to suffer so do you, im going to hell, im not sorry, im so fucking sorry, more to be added later - Freeform, on so many levels, will add more tags later, you know what I take it back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnumb2/pseuds/iamnumb2
Summary: I have wonderful conversations with my friends, this is the product of that. What you will find here is shitty jokes that complement the spelling. Chapter after chapter of horrifyingly cringey “plot”. And of course, everyone’s favorite potions master pining after his senpai. At this point I don’t know if I want to apologize or say you’re welcome.





	In which I disrespect a religion and a fandom in one story

Snape stud away from his parents cattage, the wind blewing past his pale face. His reven locks swept back by the rooshing air.  
“You can’t go there!” Lily shartedd from behend hmi.  
“I want too, tho! Your my breast friend! U shood suport meh!”  
Snape turned back twoard teh red-hairded girl, exasperation wit his friend. They had been arguing about this for an hour, going back and farth in front of the churches doores.  
“Sev pleeeeeese,” she pleaded. “We could get in seri trouble, u know how churchy muggles act arond magic users.”  
“Shout up, thot.”  
Lily approached Snape, looking for dem lovin, and then planted a wet kiss upon him lips. Snape jumpe back in butter disgust.  
“What teh hell?! Get of of me! Im not in ot girls liek u!”  
“Oh, okay…”  
Lily looked down, depresin ): . Snape hugge her.  
“Just kidding. I wuv u owo.”  
Snape suddelny looked into the chirch, seeing the hot byo with the halow on top of hsi head and beeems of light shining of of his toonick body.  
“Get outta’ da way, Lily.”  
Snape rushed into the church before their eyes met. Jesus’ dark skin glowed in the lights surrundin him. The pasty smol bean felt shy, Will senpai notice him?! The dark senpai spooted basty boi and smiled, brightar then a fone screen at twee in the mornin.  
“Hewwo dwear fwiend.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more and I will not stop.


End file.
